


Dirty Talker (August 8th - 14th 2016)

by Abster001, Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: BillDip Smut weeks [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dirty talking, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds out Dipper has a slight kink for dirty talking. Also this has like no plot. It's all smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talker (August 8th - 14th 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ Yello! Ok so readers, I definitely enjoyed writing this and I totally have no regrets and this was so much fun!!^•^
> 
> Abster~Anything in here is mostly fandoms fault okay? maily because I have no idea how to do this. I'm slightly scared now.
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ WWWHHHHAAATTTT??! NO ITS NOT! I've just read some really dirty fics! Of course it's going to be all smut! And dirty talk. (Cue evil laughter) MMMHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Dipper moaned as Bills hips rolled into his. Bill had managed to trap him against the wall, heavily making out with him. Bill stopped kissing him for a second to whisper in his ear," I want to always have you like this. Hot, ready and eager. I want to push you onto the bed, take your pants off, and swallow you whole as I hold your hips down so that you can't buck against me." 

Bill punctuated that by rolling his hips forward, making Dipper feel how hard Bill was. Dippers head threw back as he moaned. 

Bill picked Dipper up and headed towards the bed, hands on Dippers butt as they continued to kiss. He threw Dipper onto the bed, back on the bed, showing the tent in his pants, he then started to take both of their clothes off. Looking towards Dipper, he noticed his achingly hard dick

He crawled forward, onto the bed till he was between Dippers thighs. Bill licked his lips as his hand reached out and started pumping Dipper. Dippers head rolled back as he sighed in pleasure. 

Suddenly without a warning, Bill put the tip into his mouth and lightly suckled upon it, tasting the pre-cum that was budding up at the top. He popped off and crawled forward till he was next to Dippers ear. 

Nibbling his ear he quitely whispered," I love it when your like this. I want to fuck you so hard. I want you to moan like the little slut you are when I take you over and over again, I will make you cum more than once tonight, I guarantee it." 

Dipper moaned once more as their hard cocks rubbed against one another, creating that delicious friction that they loved. 

Bill reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some lube, popping the lid off before lubing up his fingers. He put his fingers up to Dippers hole, kissed him to keep him quite as he slowly pushed the first one in. 

Dipper squirmed as the finger entered him. Bill slowly started to thrust the finger in and out, slowly stretching him out. 

He soon pushed the second one in and he started to scissor him, stretching him more. Dipper moaned as the slight burn wore off and started to buck against the fingers, wanting more.

"You enjoy this don't you Pine Tree? Do you like me fucking you with my fingers? Do you like the feel of being stretched before I take you hard? Hard enough that you won't be able to walk tomorrow?" 

Dipper moaned 'yes' the whole time Bill was talking. Dipper suddenly remembered a kink of Bills that always worked to get what he wanted faster. 

Lifting his head, he slowly and sensually whispered in Bills ear," Master, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I want you to tear me up, I want you to cum in me multitudes of times my master." 

Bill growled. He pushed the third finger in roughly as Dipper continued to speak in his ear. 

"Master Cipher, I want to completely destroy me. I don't want to be able to walk! I want you to bite me, mark me as yours as you continuously take me over and over again throughout the night!" 

Bill pulled his fingers out and hurriedly lubed his dick. Lining it up with his hole, Bill pushed in. Not waiting for the burn to go, he started thrusting into Dipper, destroying him as he had asked before. 

"Ah~h! Master! I'm so close master!" Dipper yelled as he felt his gut tighten at the feeling he knew all to well. Bill bit down hard on his neck, causing the boy to cry out in pained pleasure. 

That bite was the last push Dipper needed as he came, back arched from the pleasure of finally cumming. Bill picked up speed, trying to reach his own climax. 

With a final thrust, he reached his climax. Panting he started it grin as he looked at Dipper, he leaned forward and asked," Tired Pine Tree? The night has only begun." Dipper glanced at Bill with half lidded eyes.  Tomorrow, he would surly regret encouraging Bill so much.

However, right now, he happily took the pleasure. And let's just say, no, he wasn't able to walk the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ NO REGRETS WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!!
> 
> Abster~What on earth have you created...?
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~..... I don't know? (Sheepish grin.) •~•


End file.
